the story of a broken Sun
by the girl who envies books
Summary: My name is Hartley Rathaway A.K.A. the Pied Piper and I'm going to tell you a story, a sad tale about how a group of friends broke a smiling sun...and how that in turn broke them.


**_Welcome to my Fanfic!_**

**_This is my very first so don't kill me for my shitty writing please,oh and please meet my muse won't show up often but she is a ..Uh…ya I don't know what she is,take it away Entity!_**

**_Entity:what the hell was with that intro!You made me sound all shitty like that!And to think I actually help you with those plot bunnies of your's!Speaking of what are they anyway?_**

**_Me:you know what I don't know,I'll hafta look it up…anyway do the disclaimer already!Or it's censored cussing for you!_**

**_Entity: alright alright no need for such drastic threats!The Girl Who Envies Books does NOT own Young Justice or anything associated with it in this story,she just owns the plot THAT'S IT!Happy?_**

**_Me:very,oh and guys just so you know that disclaimer goes for the whole story and not just the chapter so were not saying it again._**

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

_My name is Hartley Rathaway A.K.A. the Pied Piper and I'm going to tell you a story. It all starts with a Sun, a Bird, a Guppy, an Arrow, a Puppy, a Goddess, a Sorceress, a Rocket, a Shape-Shifter, and their teachers; a Bat, a Bolt, a Shark, a Bow, a Wolf, a Sorcerer, a Symbol, and a Martian. This story also has a Piper, a Trickster, a flame, a mirror, a boomerang, and a chill as the leader, but they have different roles in this story so they might not be mentioned much, or at all for that matter. Now, all of these people have important roles to play, but none more so then the Sun, after all what's more tragic than a beaten sun..._

Are story starts with a Bird, a cute little Robin flying over Gotham with a Bat at his side. Yes that's right, the Bird was leading but he couldn't help it! He was just so darn excited! Tonight was finally the night, the night that he met a hero his own age! Of course he had met other heroes before-like the Wolf and the Bolt-but they were all much older than him so it just wasn't the same. They finally made it to the bat's cave where they were due to meet the others, you see the Bolt had gotten himself a partner like the Bat did with the Bird and the Bolts little Sun simply couldn't wait to meet the Bird! After all, the Bird was his idol when he first started off, "if someone that young could do it, then so could he!" And he said as much to the Bolt, pestering him about it whenever he got the chance, finally got the Bolt caved and called the Bat, who set up a meeting time with the Bolt and went to tell his Bird that he was meeting someone new. Which brings us here, with the Bird and the bat, waiting for the bolt and the Sun since if you were with the Bolt then you were going to be late, no ifs ands or buts about it.

They waited and waited and waited some more until they started pounding their head's against the walls with the Bat-Butler standing there smiling like this was really funny but he couldn't laugh about it. And that was how the Bolt and the Sun found them when they finally showed up exactly 20 minutes later, with doughnuts in hand and a smile on the bolts face. The Sun was not smiling however, after all he hated being late for things, "if you can break the sound barrier by running then you can be on time for things!" he would say constantly to his friends the trickster and the piper, and he would be, always on time to save the day, to meet with friends, even going to school he was always on time…except when he was with the Bolt.

"See? We got here so they're no problems right?" the bolt said with his usual cheesy grin. Without even waiting for an answer the bolt sped off to the bat and started talking, leaving the two kids alone. "Hi I'm Kid Flash." The bolt said with a nervous look so cute it once made poison ivy try to cuddle him. (But that's a different story) the Bird being who he is replied "Hey I'm robin. Soooooooo… Wanna take a tour of the cave?" And with that the sun smiled. They quickly became friends and soon were as close to each other as the sun was as close to the Trickster and the Piper. They told each other everything, well almost everything. You see the Sun had two secrets that only the Piper and the Trickster knew about, two that his best and closest hero friend the Bird knew about, and one only he knew about at the time, with three secrets in total. The first two was about his alcoholic dad beating him, the second was his secret identity, and the third will be revealed later, so we'll focus on the first two for now. All three of the Sun's friends knew the first two of his secrets though the Sun only told the Bird. The other two found out by accident when they were hiding in the mirror in his room to "kidnap" him to the movies for the weekend and caught the Sun and his father having a little "chat"about his grades.

Knowing the Sun wouldn't let his villain friends do anything personally they did the next best thing. They told the Sun they knew his secret and convinced him to tell the Bird so the Bat would help him. It took a lot of convincing and bribing with food but eventually, they got the Sun to tell the Bird, who then of course told the Bat, who in turn told the Bolt, who consequently called the police. Two months and a very long battle in court later and the now 14 year old Sun moved in with the Bolt. Years past and our Sun is now a 16 year old teenager who still smiles as bright as the sun. He has met more people and made a couple more friends, but he only thinks of four as his brothers' while one was at that point more like that cousin you're really close too but don't know much about. This is where are true story begins. Because July 3rd 2009 was not only the day are Sun and Bird stopped being sidekicks, but also the day the Sun started its greatest rise and also set the stage of his doom.

* * *

**Me: Well that's it for that chapter! I hoped you liked it! Oh and sorry for the cliffy I couldn't think of a good way to end it so I did this.**

**Wally: who are these people you're talking about and what does this have to do with Young Justice?**

**Entity: jeez Wally I knew you could be stupid but not that stupid!**

**Hartley: be nice Entity he's only a baby!**

**Wally: Hey!**

**Me: whelp that's all folks*closes a curtain***

***opens curtain again and whispers* oh and if those who read this could please write more fics where wally and the rogues are close both me and others would really appreciate it!**

***closes curtain again* **


End file.
